Ukio
Ukio era un noto Mondo Agricolo collocato nel Sistema Ukio del Settore Abrion ed era il pianeta natale degli Ukiani. Servì come uno dei principali produttori di generi alimentari per i Mondi del Nucleo. Descrizione Ukio si trovava all'interno di un sistema stellare con lo stesso nome nel Settore Abrion dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Era collocato sulla Rotta Mercantile di Manda, una rotta commerciale che la collegava a Rishi e a Molavar. Ukio stesso era una grande pianeta terrestre con venti miti, il tempo atmosferico calmo e un clima mite, ed era caratterizzato da praticamente nessuna variazione stagionale a causa della rotazione lenta e della bassa inclinazione assiale. L'atmosfera era respirabile e la gravità leggera. Le terre emerse di Ukio erano organizzate in tre grandi continenti attraversati da centinaia di fiumi. Un giorno ukiano durava 22 ore standard, mentre un anno ukiano durava 357 locali giorni. Ukio era uno dei più noti ed efficienti Mondi Agricoli del suo settore, dotato di stagioni produttive che duravano più del suo anno e con le condizioni ideali per la produzione di grano e altri prodotti alimentari. La superficie di Ukio, originariamente dominata da colline e campi di erbe selvatiche, venne quasi interamente dedicata alla produzione alimentare, ma conteneva ancora ampie distese di terreno incolto per la futura espansione del settore. Centinaia di fiumi fornivano l'irrigazione naturale alle coltivazioni, ampliata attraverso l'uso della tecnologia che l'imbrigliava e la deviava. I terreni agricoli ukiani venivano accuratamente coltivati e mantenuti alla massima potenza, e la rotazione delle colture era richiesta per legge onde impedire la distruzione della terra coltivabile. Il pianeta era governato dal Feudatario Supremo, un monarca ereditario, ed era difeso da scudi planetari controllati dal Servizio di Difesa Ukiano. La città capitale di Ukio era Sashasa. Storia Storia antica e secessione La regione di spazio circostante Ukio venne esplorata tra il 15.000 e l'8.000 BBY, e durante gli ultimi anni delle Nuove Guerre Sith era nello spazio controllato dai Sith della Fratellanza dell'Oscurità. Ukio fu poi parte della Repubblica Galattica e fornì una percentuale considerevole di spedizioni alimentari ai Mondi del Nucleo fino al 23 BBY. Durante l'anno successivo, tuttavia, il pianeta si separò dalla Repubblica insieme al resto del Settore Abrion. A quel tempo era governata dal Feudatario Supremo Topas dosLa, il quale volle che il proprio mondo avesse un migliore controllo delle proprie esportazioni e di non dover più sottostare alle onerose tariffe repubblicane. All'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni Ukio era nello spazio controllato dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, ma quest'allineamento non durò grazie al Maestro Jedi Yoda, il quale negoziò con una preghiera personale che riportò il pianeta nella Repubblica. Tuttavia, in seguito alla Battaglia di Ukio, il pianeta venne rilevato dall'Alleanza Corporativa. Periodo Imperiale e la storia più tardi Ukio divenne poi parte dell'Impero Galattico, e molti Umani lì residenti si unirono all'esercito imperiale, tra cui il caporale Oberk e il sergente Narthax. Ukio alla fine passò sotto la Nuova Repubblica, ma venne successivamente attaccato da Thrawn durante la sua campagna contro la Repubblica. Quì escogitò il trucco, coordinato da Joruus C'baoth, di sparare con i turbolaser contro lo scudo planetario nello stesso istante in cui aprivano il fuoco le navi occultate che erano riuscite a passare prima dell'innalzamento dello scudo, per catturare il pianeta con i generatori degli scudi intatti. Ciò diede l'illusione che Thrawn stesse sparando attraverso gli scudi, e Ukio dovette arrendersi. Comparse *''The Clone Wars: Act of Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Last Command'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' Fonti * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition * The Last Command Sourcebook * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * Alien Encounters * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Special Limited Edition (Carta: Sergente Narthax) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Endor Limited (Carta: Caporale Janse) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Endor Limited (Carta: Caporale Oberk) * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition * The Official Star Wars Fact File 31 * The New Essential Chronology (Mappa della galassia) * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * Il Cammino Jedi: Manuale per Intraprendere le Vie della Forza * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Bassa gravità Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti del Settore Abrion Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Mondi Agricoli Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica